Lost And Estranged Chapter 11: You Be Alice, I'll Be The Mad Hatter
by manwithoutfear97
Summary: The POV Of Sara Aries


*Writers Note: This Chapter Will Take Place Through The Eyes Of Sara Aries After The First Section.*

The Tag Title Run begins tonight as i stretch out as usual wearing Dark Jeans, Converse And A Long Sleeved Shirt as I mentally prepare myself for tonight. Hayle, Sara As Well As Thea And Aaron have yet to arrive at the arena. I begin to do push ups as I see a pair of feet come into view. Without stopping myself from training. "What Do You Want Alice." Her voice sounds distant as i stand up to face her. Her hair less blonde now with a dark red strand of hair off to the side of her face. She smiles at me "I Just Figured I'd Say I'm Sorry For Last Week And Come To Give You A Water Bottle." She smiles sweetly extending the bottle to me. I Scoff and take it from her hand, She seems genuine so i accept it. "Thank You For Being Civil." I uncap the bottle and begin to chug it down as she smiles wider at me "Believe Me, It's No Problem" As i finish the bottle my vision begins to blur. I begin to feel light headed as the vision of her is replaced by nothing but darkness.

I arrive at the arena wearing dark leggings and a long T-shirt. I hate the way my hair flows today but i am excited to get back in the ring and wrestle. And to see Darren wrestle as well because i know that he's at his happiest in that ring. I clutch onto the necklace around my neck as Hayle snaps me to attention that the Locker room door is unlocked already. "Our boy must have been eager for a fight tonight." Hayle says as we both step inside and notice that Darren's Gear as well as his personal belongings are thrown about the room. We both look at each other as Thea and Aaron walk in after us and notice the same exact issue. "What The Fuck Happened." Thea exclaims as My heart begins to beat louder in my chest. The kind of loud your heart can beat when you don't know if you should be scared or punch someone in the face. My phone rings as Sirius Carson's Number blares across the screen. I answer on the second ring, "What Do You Want Boss." He laughs slightly "I Wanted To Let You Know That Tonight You Have A Match. A Mixed Tag Match. It'll Be You And Aaron Stark Vs Alice Harmon and Her New Tag Partner The Mad Hatter." The Mad Hatter? I thought to myself "Alright Boss. But Hey Have You See.." The line clicks before i can begin to finish my statement.

Later on in the night I have my ring gear on. Dark jeans With the usual bra like wrestling top under a denim vest that has band patches around the side. I stand in the entrance of the ramp as Aaron decked out in dark black jeans, Canvas sneakers and a T-Shirt stands beside me. "You Ready?" He asks as Thea comes from behind him and Plants a kiss on his lips. I roll my eyes not from envy but because the only thing on my mind is Finding Darren.

The Song "Daughters Of Darkness" By Halestorm blares through the arena as I step onto the ramp. Followed by Aaron as i run to the ring and slide my way through to the middle. Turning to the turnbuckle as i stand onto it and look out to the crowd. "What Time Is It?" I scream to them. As the roar of responses is all the same. "It's Show Time!" the acceptance of the fans whenever i use Darren's battle cry melts my heart.

Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez blares through the arena as that smug bitch Alice Harmon steps through the curtain. Followed by a almost zombie like man at her heels. He was decked in dark brown pants with a button up shirt and dark brown dress shoes. On top of his head was a Alice In Wonderland inspired Mad Hatter hat. Alice steps into the ring followed by the man. as the song proclaims "You Can Be Alice I'll Be The Mad Hatter." The man steps into the ring still in a zombie like state. The bell rings and without a second in The Hatter drops Aaron with a huge kick to the face. Before i have time to react the bell sounds off. Granting them the win. As the hatter stands up after rolling Aaron into a pin. I notice it, I'd know that hair and dark eyes anywhere. "Darren?" He turns to me with a gleam in his eyes. Almost as if begging for help. Alice grabs his wrist and whispers something into his ear as he turns to Aaron and lifts him onto his shoulder. Jumping into the air and spinning Aaron in mid air. Dropping him onto his whole front. Alice gleefully smiles at this action as Darren stand up with this awful look in his eye. I can see the real Darren behind those eyes. He needs my help.

Alice Harmon has Made Darren Gunn into a Monster

End Of Chapter 11


End file.
